Episode 7360 (2nd December 2015)
Plot Chrissie prepares for court and Robert wishes her good luck. Cain and Aaron visit Chas at the mental health unit. She explains she had an assessment and they think she has PTSD. Victoria tells her family that Chas has admitted herself to a psychiatric ward, after a breakdown. She divulges that all the stalker stuff was Chas. Doug is skeptical about Chas being ill, fearing she could be using it as an excuse to get a more lenient sentence. Doug insists to Diane they are going to re-open the pub, before the Dingles do. Robert pulls Andy aside and tells him Chas being in a psychiatric ward could be a good thing, as Aaron is less likely to wonder who shot him. David fears for Eric after his outburst in court. He fears that Eric may kill himself by trying to fix the boiler himself after sending Hot Tony away. Doug is annoyed to find Zak behind the bar. He adamantly announces that he will run the bar, and look after Diane's interests but Aaron insists the Dingle's are doing the same for Chas. Aaron warns Robert that he still wants to find out who the shooter is, and why Robert is protecting them. Rhona is excited to receive a phone call from an adoption agency, and tells Paddy their first meeting is on Friday. Lachlan stakes out Pollard's Barn as David and Leyla arrive. David manages to break the door down and is shocked to find Eric's shrine to Val in the lounge. Eric insists they need to leave, as he doesn't need their help. He threatens to call the police. Leyla leaves, but David doesn't. Aaron and Cain are angered when Doug suggests Chas is faking being ill to evade justice. Eric asks David not to touch any of Val's things. David leaves but warns he will be back. Paddy explains to Bob about David's new deli bar. Rhona returns from her shopping trip for new clothes for the adoption meeting. Paddy becomes agitated when she mentions skeletons in the closet. Bob goes to check out the competition and is surprised to see Carly behind the till. Robert swears to Aaron he doesn't know who shot him, but makes him a deal, he'll get Doug to back off about Chas, if he stops trying to find out who the shooter was. David returns to Eric's with pink fluffy handcuffs. He reveals to Eric that Diane is in hospital after being stabbed by Chas, and has cancer again. Eric tries to throw David out but David has handcuffed himself to the banister. Eric grabs the handcuffs key. Chrissie returns from her trial and Lachlan tells Gabby to bunk off school tomorrow. David tries to talk to Eric about moving on. Eric reveals he is ready to hand out Chrissie's punishment if the jury find her innocent, and only one of them will be walking out of the courtroom. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic Guest cast None Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Unknown psychiatric ward *Hotten General Hospital - Hospital room *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar, corridor and backroom *Pollard's Barn - Exterior and downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior Memorable Dialogue Doug Potts: "Some people are naturals behind the bar, others, they're meant to be the other side." Cain Dingle: "Like your daughter" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes